Conventionally when liquid storage bags are housed within ISO containers, a bulkhead/pallet is provided with the bulkhead disposed adjacent to and supported by the doors of the container, such bulkhead/pallet serving to prevent the bag from bulging out of the container during filling and discharge operations. It will be appreciated that such a bulkhead/pallet arrangement adds weight to a load, and is also space consuming particularly in relation to an empty storage bag.